


Royals

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: You could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 15th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark Five, Dark Vanya, F/M, Falling In Love, Five is maybe seventeen, Five's POV, Jealousy, King Five, King and Queen AU, Kissing, No Incest, Not very graphic violence, Possessive Behavior, Prince Five, Princess Vanya, Queen Vanya, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Since it is medieval times Vanya is fifteen-sixteen?, Some angst, Trauma, Vanya's POV, fiveya - Freeform, light mentions of smut, mentions of child abuse, no one is related, royals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: She realized she couldn't have him without the madness that hid inside him or accept him to have her without the darkness that was within her. If their demons could not dance with each other, neither could they.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: You could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374196
Comments: 28
Kudos: 140





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Maybe there's a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together. Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you. A universe where you actually end up with someone who appreciates you. Where both of us can shed our baggage and curiosity and issues. If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong. You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.― Gaby Dunn_

* * *

Growing up, Five dreamed of this moment many times before. It started about the time he was nine when father took him by the neck and told him even if all his sons were dead, he would never make him king. He was practicing with a wooden sword and accidentally broke one of the statues in the garden. It wasn't even father's favorite one since that one in the middle of the maze, but nevertheless, the king was furious.

Upon hearing that he ran away into his room, knowing it would be far worse, if the old man saw his tears, or if one of his brothers did. They were all savages, who did not look kindly to display of sentiment or weakness, Five learned that at an early age.

Anyway, while he was laying on his small bed as quietly as possible trying to tune down his crying, he dreamed of the day, he would kill his father not just for his unkind words, but all the beating and horrible things he ever did. As a naïve child, he dreamed he would go against his wishes to become the king himself and improve everyone's lives making sure they would never suffer as much as they did under his father. With adding years and experience the idea of murdering the man stayed the same, but instead of it remaining a concept of killing him and what happened afterward, Five started to imagine and plan all the different scenarios of how he would execute his plan.

In some dreams, he would poison the old man, the deadly amount reaching him in the middle of another one of his monologues filled with insults. In others, Five imaged he would stab him into the back and remind him with a bitter satisfaction never to turn his back on anyone as he so often did when he left Five laying on the ground after he beat him off. In others, he strangled him with his bare hands, or shoved his sword through him, or beat him with his bare hands, or drown him while he was in the bath. Over the years, he had time to create many scenarios of course.

But he had to admit, that now, as he kept a hand over his mouth and dug the fingers of his other hand inside the sword wound watching his father's eyes display the life leaving his body, the reality was so much better than any dream.

'This is for my mother, but mostly for me,' he told his father and took pleasure in the man, the king, who thought he was so much better than anyone else, looked so weak, old, and small no doubt ready to beg for his life as if that would change anything. Five long since lost any mandatory love for the man if he had any in the first place. Wasn't love something the old man tried to beat out of all his sons? The irony.

Once he was sure, he was dead, Five pulled his hands away and got off the bed walking toward his trusted men before they headed to their next victim, his brother.

Although he often planned and imagined killing his father, he didn't think he would ever actually go through with it until two years ago.

Since he was the younger, and father had four sons ahead of him. It was more or less clear he would never become king, and so he was often forgotten during studies and practices allowing him certain freedom the others did not have. It was easy to make friends and acquittances with others in the court whether a lower class, guards, or upper class. Little by little, he learned that many weren't too fond of the king and his ruling and feared that even if his brothers were to receive the throne nothing would change. At first, he didn't think anything of it, Five had four older brothers, and his father despite his age, was still in perfect health. Things were always this way and they would surely remain like this for many many years to come. But then some started to approach him as if they secretly hoped that maybe there was a possibility for a change, maybe their kingdom wasn't doomed to suffer for years to come. It got him to think, but only once his brothers started to die out one by out, it got him to act.

Leonard, his oldest brother, used to be Five's favorite. Where the others were always angry or upset trying to appear in control and as if they could do no wrong to escape father's cruelty, Leonard showed some compassion and humor playing with Five when they were younger and even teaching him some of his tricks and moves in fights. Later, Five supposed Leonard could allow himself to act that way since he knew he would be king and was sort of in the clear from father's behavior and mood swings.

At times Five even believed Leonard was his only close person in the court, but little by little started to reveal his true colors, or maybe Five just grew up enough to notice the disturbing side of his oldest brother. It started small with comments and jokes Five didn't found all that funny, but continued to violence and attempts to hurt the people around him. By the time, Five successfully cut close ties with his brother, he knew, father had from time to arrange someone to dispose of a woman's body left in the future king's room. Maybe that was why father liked Leonard so much, maybe he could see himself in his brother's cruelty and insanity. Maybe that was also the reason he feared him a bit and started to approach the second eldest more before he mysteriously got ill and died within a week. The same for the third eldest and fourth. Every time the period between the illness and death shorter and shorter. Five understood the message loud and clear and made sure he was away from the castle and Leonard's reach the very next day.

Since then he plotted and planned with many people (rebels as his father would put it) how to resolve the whole thing once and for all. They had a solid plan working out all the dead ends and possible outcomes. All they needed was a distraction. Something that would occupy father and Leonard for a while so they wouldn't notice what was happening at least for one evening before they would kill bother of them and every one of their supports.

When the news of Leonard's marriage came, Five couldn't help but sadistic smirk, one that Hazel points out made him look very alike with his father. It surely was because of the pure bloodthirst that ran through him upon hearing that his brother would marry a little unknown princess Vanya whose last name he couldn't pronounce and the country he hadn't even heard of, could only come from his father's savage side.

That very night, they began to arrange everything they needed for Leonard's perfect wedding gift.

It took Five's men minutes to get into the room half expecting the first night between two newlyweds only to stop in their tracks shocked and with gasps.

'What is it? Let me through,' he ordered them and as they truly followed his command revealed the scene in front of them.

Five couldn't help a sharp smile appear on his lips as he walked toward the bed to see his older brother choking on his own blood trying to reach for him as if Five would have lent him a hand.

'What is it Leonard?' he asked teasingly, 'A little mouse caught your tongue?'

His brother was probably in too much pain to realize Five had no interest in helping him instead he turned toward the woman who was hiding behind the small chair in the corner of the room.

She really was a little mouse if she could fit behind it like that.

He made his way toward her and pulled the chair away to reveal the young woman sitting on the ground hugging her knees with blood all over her white nightgown and cheeks. She had a few bruises and a cut lip. And with the way her hair was free from the overly complicated hairstyle she had for the wedding and her eyes were wide and filled with fear and tears running down her red cheeks and lips she looked positively terrified.

Before when a scared little mouse was all Five saw in one of the many many princesses of some close to useless and forgotten country no one gave two shits about, a poor little thing who had no idea she was being wed off into a lion's den. If he cared enough, he would almost pity the little creature, but she held little interest or filled almost no space in his mind. Her arrival served his purpose. She was their much-needed distraction that would help them attack the castle from the inside.

But now – oh, now she held his absolute attention. Now, crying softly while looking at him he could see she wasn't a helpless princess sold off to fulfill her womanly duty of giving birth to countless little shits like his brother and him little by little wearing herself out and fading away the same way mother did before she died in childbirth. No, Five could see that princess Vanya had far more than that to offer. With the blood of her first victim spread over her cheeks and clothes like battle paint, he could tell she was a warrior princess perhaps even worthy of being a queen.

He reached for her, grabbing her face between his single palm, she was a petite little thing, which was why she hid her strength and blood lust so well from him. He would never imagine something so amazing could be hiding in someone so _small_. He would have paid far more attention to her if he suspected it.

The princess stopped crying and watched him with wide eyes now as he carefully wiped away her tears from under her eyes but made sure to leave the blood there, it was her badge of honor, after all, the prettiest decoration.

'My father is dead and now,' he turned around not hearing the pained choking sounds coming from the bed anymore, 'my only brother is dead as well.'

She stopped crying all together the last drops of tears already drying out, 'I will admit. This wasn't how I intended for things to go, but I can't help but feel slightly _grateful_ for your little favor.'

Realization flashed behind her brown eyes, and Five liked the way she seemed to drop the scary little mouse act all together as she understood what he meant, 'Since I'm feeling generous, we can work around this little accident. What do you think, princess? The king is dead.'

* * *

The constant feeling of nausea overtook princess Vanya once again, and before she could stop herself, she threw up on the bucket ready by the door. It had been a couple of days since she last threw up, and she hoped she finally managed to get her stomach and the seasickness under some control, but once one of the captain's men came to announce they would be arriving at the port soon, all her fears and worries came rushing back causing her to seek out the dreadful bucket her and her ladies had been using for the last couple of weeks.

'It's alright, your highness, breath,' whispered one of her ladies in their native language as she brushed her back, and she nodded although, she didn't really believe her it would be alright.

Finally, they arrived. It took them almost three weeks with the storms and bad weather that threatened their journey and served as a bad omen for Vanya. She wasn't as superstitious as her grandmother, but even she had to admit, she didn't like it one bit but kept her worries to herself. She didn't need to worry her ladies and guards more than they already were.

The whole idea left Vanya feeling terribly anxious from the start.

Right after the moment that she was born, as a girl, Vanya was destined to one day leave her homeland and the country of her father and marry to some royal of another land. Prince, king, or duke, her grandmother had successfully married off all of her sisters and some brothers making sure she received got the best deal and received as much as she could in land, power, or money.

Vanya was the seventh child, fifth daughter, and she knew from the moment she was born even if she didn't even know what marriage was, that she would follow the pattern as everyone else. However, the only difference between her and her siblings was that by the time, she was born almost twenty years after her first brother, her grandmother, the woman who was secretly in charge of the kingdom already ran out of a suitor for her by them simply stating, sooner or later someone would come up.

Because it was unclear who would be her future husband, Vanya was unlike her older sisters allowed to learn much more of languages, history, literature, and culture. It didn't make her lucky per se, but it did serve her to be a bit better prepared for life outside of their castle and grandmother's careful watch.

For a while, Vanya even played with the idea of a suitable (as grandmother often said) candidate never appearing and spending her days studying and reading, saved from the wifely duties her sisters had to take part in. Even if her grandmother made it sound like the noblest and amazing thing, something she should feel so proud of to receive, Vanya could see the tired eyes of her sisters year by year giving birth, going through their husbands' adulteries, mistresses, drinking, and other horrible things. She didn't think all marriages were like that, but so far none of her sisters could tell her or write to her in a letter how _happy_ she was enough for Vanya to believe it. Maybe, she was still young and naïve, and maybe it was also due to the books, one of her lady's secretly lent her, but Vanya would like to think there could an union between a man and a woman where the both of them could be respectful to one another and if not in love at least happy with each other.

It was close to her fifteenth birthday when her grandmother came to her with a new gown with wide sleeves and a gold neckline, a style, she instantly recognized as not from their country, and Vanya just knew.

Her grandmother decided that she would marry a prince, the oldest son, soon to be king of such foreign country, Vanya barely spent time learning anything about almost positive she would never even visit it, let alone become one day a queen of.

Through the last few weeks, she had left, she made sure to learn as much as possible while preparing for her departure. Sorrowful goodbyes were never a part of their family or court style, but Vanya couldn't help but tear up for a moment, until her grandmother sharp nails didn't dig into her sleeve as she whispered, 'Control yourself. We risked and gave up a lot to arrange this for you. Someone as untalented and plain. Do not jeopardize it for us, and do not even think about returning unmarried, do you understand?'

It was enough to make her tears stop and walk with her head high knowing all too well, what her grandmother was capable of and what she would truly do to Vanya if she failed her and the family.

She wasn't pleased about it. She didn't think any of her siblings were ever pleased or happy about being wed off to some foreign country to people they did not know or never even saw. But Vanya felt even worse by the fact it was so far away and apart from her two lady's and two members of her home court no one would know her and be her ally there. Something didn't sit right, with the young princess about the whole thing, and the terrifying ship ride didn't help.

Once on the land and presented to the royal family – her new family, she didn't feel any better.

King Harold, a man, even older than Vanya's grandmother did not smile at all and almost seemed upset with her, asking someone near him if she wasn't supposed to be taller either thinking she didn't understand the language or he didn't care if she would hear him.

There were _barely_ three women it seemed in the entire court, and all looked just as terrified as she felt avoiding to even make eye contact with her for some reason.

The only one who seemed friendly or pleased to see her was the prince, her future husband, and king, Leonard, but with how strange and ominous everything else felt, Vanya, found little comfort it all of it.

Still, Vanya tried to remember what she was taught and put on her best smile and manners ignoring any comments about her accent or appearance from the king and did her best to present herself as a worthy princess, wife, and future queen, as a grandmother would have wanted her to.

The wedding was in two days, and Vanya's mood didn't improve even if she did her best to hid it. She still felt worried and despite prince Leonard being very nice, polite to her and genuinely appearing like someone she could like and maybe even love one day, she still felt like she was a small little rabbit caught in a trap ready for a fox or lion to come and eat her.

It wasn't anything anyone did. The king could be rude, but so could her grandmother and brothers at times. Vanya despite knowing she was the most sensitive in the family, was used to harsh words. It was something else entirely. Vanya felt like people were talking or giving each other's looks, and even if she wasn't entirely sure it had anything to do with her, it made her worried more than anything.

She wrote it into her letter before she ripped it apart and made sure to burn it in the fire. Even if she explained her feelings to her grandmother the letter would take months to reach her, and she was almost sure, the old woman wouldn't care about Vanya's situation as long as she got paid a fortune for her and gained some leverage.

The wedding ceremony went well, she supposed, and little by little with prince Leonard's soft smiles, she felt she could relax if she allowed herself to. Everything was alright. The wedding was beautiful. She couldn't ask for more. Prince Leonard would be a good and nice husband, and she would get used to the customs and people and everything would be alright.

As people came to congratulate them, she tried to numb her worries and the feeling of dread with small talks, fake smiles, and making sure she didn't mispronounce her words. The language was still new to her, and even if her teachers assured her she managed well, Vanya occasionally noticed the confused look in people's eyes wondering if she mispronounced anything.

Most of it went the same. Congratulation, God bless the new couple, long and happy life the new couple. It was almost as if Vanya could tune out from their words completely knowing everyone said more or less the same as they approached her and prince Leonard.

_'Were you good in hid and seek as a child?'_

She opened her mouth to say her usual _thank you_ or _you're very kind to say that_ before she realized what the man in front of her ask. For a moment, she didn't know if she just misheard him or translated his words in her mind poorly, but with the dedicated look he was giving her and the almost _daring_ smirk playing across his lips, she was almost certain he asked her what she thought she heard.

Over the last few days she met many people so it shouldn't come as a surprise she didn't recognize him, even if there was something almost familiar about him.

She opened her mouth to say or ask something even if she wasn't sure what when prince Leonard cut her off, 'Don't mind my brother. He always had a strange sense of humor.'

The man's look and smirk made Vanya once again feel like a prey stuck in a trap by the predator ready to be slaughtered before he bowed to both of them and left. It was only once he was gone, she even started to wonder how was it that she didn't even know prince Leonard had a brother or why didn't she see him before.

'I hope you don't think he's more handsome than me,' said prince Leonard between the gratulations, and Vanya had enough sense to quickly offer him a short laugh and excuse that she was just still surprised by his question.

He seemed to accept the excuse and they carried, but Vanya couldn't help the shiver to run down her spine wondering if Leonard was a jealous person.

Maybe jealousy would come later, but for their first night, he settled for violence. Immediately after the door closed and Vanya tried to swallow her fear and anxiety preparing for a kiss or some first soft touch, prince Leonard revealed his inner sadism trying to strangle her and then beating her hard and mercilessly, ignoring all her cries and begs. He seemed to enjoy hurting her even more when she begged him desperate for him to stop.

It all happened too quickly for Vanya to even accept that it really did.

One moment, she was on her back on the bed expecting to die soon, and then next she managed to reach a nearby candlestick and hit him hard over the face.

She would almost think it was someone else who started to shout curses at the man in her native tongue and damn him to hell while continuing to beat him before the sharp piece of the candlestick didn't cut his neck. But she knew, she was the only one in the room.

Like a coward, she threw her weapon away and hid behind the chair all the while thinking to herself _not good enough hiding place, not good enough hiding place, not good enough hiding place_ before those men broke open the door, and prince Five stepped inside looking almost _pleased_ with seeing his brother slowly dying on the bed as she shook on the ground confused and scared by the whole thing.

Vanya didn't know prince Five that well. Those few times, she did see him he scared even more terrified her during the wedding feast. He always frowned or looked disinterested and those few times she did see him smile it was dark and dangerous like he was a predator toying with his prey. The only ever time, he spoke to her after the ceremony was when he congratulated her in that weird way and asked if she was good in hid at seek as a child. He scared her, yes.

But on the other hand, prince Leonard appeared all nice and kind, even understanding. Yet, once they were alone, he threw away all of that and revealed the real monster inside.

Prince Five didn't look like he wore a mask. And despite everything, she felt less dreadful about his presence now after all that happened. Even if his plan might have been to kill as well at first, now he presented her with a way out of this mess alive. She might as well take it. Her grandmother would have taken it. Everything could be used to an advantage. This would as well.

She felt a shiver run through her looking at the dark look in the man's eyes like he wanted to swallow her whole. She wouldn't think she had it in her. But looking at the body of her now-dead almost-husband and knowing she, in fact, did have a fight in her, she moved to her knees and said with a shaky voice making sure to hold Five's gaze, 'Long live the king.'

The next thing she knew several men who witnessed the whole ordeal in the doorway were now on their knees as well kneeling in front of the new king.

King Five seemed to enjoyed that as he looked at them and nodded once allowing them to stand up before he turned to her and surprised her on top of everything that happened just now by grabbing the back of her neck and bruising her cut lips with a firm and short kiss.

When he pulled his lips away, he let his thumb brush over them and then licking it along with some of her blood.

'Get up, your highness,' he ordered her, but still reached out a hand to help her with the process. Later, she thought that summed perfectly the type of person he was harsh and cruel capable of the same savagery as his brother and father, but also a bit revealing some hidden kindness perhaps only for her.

* * *

Everything happened too quickly after that. She had blood on her hands and face. She could taste her own in her mouth yet, Five, the new king, left her no time to dwell on it as he pulled her to the side away from her scared and crying ladies and ordered her to stay in her room no matter what. It felt strange. It felt absurd. She just met the man yet she decided to promise him her loyalty and kneel before him as her new king and listen to all his orders.

The other women and she barricaded the door and prayed in silence for the new king's victory as he continued his path around the castle to kill everyone who wouldn't submit to him. At times with the lack of sleep, it all felt like a fever dream until she looked down at her clothes and remembered it had really happened. She didn't really know prince Leonard, so she shouldn't feel betrayed, but she did feel upset that he almost allowed herself to trust his smiles and kind words. What a fool she was?

She didn't change her clothes she didn't even wash her face. She wanted to but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to do so waiting for what would happen next. What would be the result of all of this?

She remained on the bed with the others silently listening to the cries and shouts and sounds of battle in the dark waiting for it to be over. It wasn't until the morning light and one of her lady to fall asleep that they heard knocking and King Five's voice. Even in such little time, Vanya could already recognize it even if she hadn't slept for hours and felt like her mind might be playing tricks on her.

They pushed the large chest away and let him in.

He was covered in dirt and blood looking tired and like a mad man with a large grin over his face as found her with his dark eyes. If it was possible his eyes almost sparked at the sight of her looking her up and down the blood still covering her doing nothing for him maybe even appealing more to his violent side.

'Today, I will be crowned king and everyone will pledge their loyalty to me. In a week, I will marry you,' he told her this as a matter of fact like it was the most ordinary thing in the world while never letting his gaze leave hers almost hypnotizing her.

Without giving her time to even think about what he said, he grabbed her waists and pulled her toward him flushed against his chest the cold of his armor not entirely a bad sensation given how feverish she felt after everything that happened before.

His move might have been hurried, but his hands held her carefully knowing they were larger and could bruise her easily. He probably decided she had enough bruises for one day. It was a nice contrast to the cold armor to feel his warm hands on her waists keeping her still while his eyes continued to walk her with interest she never saw anyone held before.

He was tall, taller than the previous king or his brother which forced him to tower over her completely. If he wanted to kiss her again he would have to bent and lower himself very far to be able to reach her.

Her cheeks started to warm up, and she knew for sure she was blushing making her bruises and blooded face even redder than before. She shouldn't be thinking about such things. She knew the man – the king for less than a few hours, and just because he kissed her once…

_But his eyes looked so hungry like he wanted to eat her alive, but in a different way that prince Leonard did._

She started to breathe a bit faster and louder wondering what could possibly be running through the man's mind before her hands moved on their own to his arms earning a small hiss.

'You're hurt,' she said gently running her fingers close to the cut on his biceps.

She opened her mouth to offer him a washcloth to clean the wound or something else, but the king didn't leave her time to actually go through with it.

When he kissed her stealing her breath away and making her forget all about the bloody clothes and mouth. Before his kiss was quick and brutal probably due to excitement, but now, oh, now it was all so long and passionate leaving her a shivering mess in his arms incapable to think properly.

With the way, his mouth moved against her own and his tongue stroked hers, the princess forgot everything including that they weren't alone in the room or her own name while enjoying the kiss and wondering how she could ever survive without knowing such a delicious sensation.

When the new king finally did let her go he smiled sharply like a knife and told her to rest that she would be summoned after his coronation.

He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear as he whispered, 'Wear something red.'

It only earned him another gasp and shiver from her body before she could stop both.

He left the chambers and close the door behind him leaving princess Vanya to fall to her knees once again her heart in her chest being louder than ever and her whole body hotter than during the warmest summer day.

* * *

Five felt his head was spinning. It was the lack of sleep and everything that happened too quickly to be even considered true. He was a true king now soon to be crowned and soon to have a wife.

It was an irrational decision he knew, but the moment he saw the princess on the ground knowing what she did something inside him woke up wanting her just for himself. He never felt such a profound desire for a woman as he did for her. He doubted he ever would again.

His little monster. His little mousey monster. He wanted to kiss away the blood on her lips and face. He wanted to pull that ridiculous nightgown down and suck on her nipples while shooing the other women away. No one should get to witness the filthy things he wanted to do to her the moment he saw the relieved look on her face that he back unharmed.

When she noticed his injured arm and asked if he was hurt with that cute little accent of hers, he almost lost it, forcing his lips over hers once again. He had to taster her properly soon, for now erasing any memory of his brother's lips would do.

The way she responded clinging into him for her dear life sobered him enough to rationally think. He needed to finish what he started. He needed to make everyone in the castle pledge their loyalty and arrange things with her family. He wasn't planning her to leave this castle ever again.

Seeing her eyes so clouded with lust and the promise of what would happen if he kissed her again or somewhere else made him almost give in. He almost called over a priest but managed to let her go allowing both of them some rest. Come to think of it he rather has her cleaned from Leonard's blood the first time he would take her. Five planned for her to be his and only his.

He knew his brother didn't make it with her. He liked to hurt the women with his fists. If rumors were true, he couldn't even get it up unless they weren't covered with bruises and blood. What a piece of shit?!

Five had no illusions about what kind of man he was, now more than ever as he washed away the blood of his enemies and relatives, but even he drew the line in such methods. Why bother with violence when there were far more enjoyable activities he could engage with the petite princess?

He rested for a moment while his most trusted men held guard. He was still too excited about it all to properly fallen sleep.

Everyone from the court came down to see the coronation, and when his eyes caught the princess and her ladies he shot her a pleased smirk at the sight of her red gown hugging her delicate figure so notice. He took great pleasure in the way she seemed breath quickly and her cheeks grow darker by just his attention. She certainly had an interesting side to her.

* * *

Immediately after he was crowned, the new king asked Vanya to stay a bit longer in the throne room asking her what did she think about the change and how it suited him to sit where once his father had before him.

It made her think of her nephew, her brother's little son, whenever he ran up to her to show her his new toy as if he needed her to tell him how pretty and amazing it was to truly feel good about it. Perhaps, being a queen and wife meant that she should provide the same assurance.

'It suits his majesty very much,' she spoke trying not to sound too breathless or shaken. It had nothing to do with fear. Part of it could be due to the restless days and nights, but everything else was due to him and his lips and the dark look in his eyes that had been haunting her since she met him.

It wasn't all fake. She had to admit, King Five was a young and handsome man even with the somewhat crazy look in his eyes. He was tall, taller than his brother or father, with dark hair, that in her weak moments made her want to run her fingers through them, and eyes that seemed to follow her every move trying to trap her inside them into the green ocean of their darkness.

The princess felt drawn to him from the moment he asked her about the hide and seek games, but then with everything that happened... She couldn't explain it, Vanya wasn't like this. She never showed such brutal violence, but it was her only way to survive. Prince Leonard would have murdered her, she knew, she just knew he would. But King Five didn't seem bothered by it. He didn't seem phased by what she had done the way she would be if she knew he did the same, in fact, he seemed to like her more because of it as if he could see her in a way she or anyone else couldn't. It should scare her. She should be terrified of it. But at the same time, Vanya felt more than liberated by it all. Free for the first time ever completely in her life.

However, when he ordered her to come up toward the throne with the same hunger as before, she hesitated to realize how alone they were with him ordering everyone including the guards away.

She swallowed incapable of moving but found enough courage to shake her head.

'I am your king,' reminded her King Five with fire in his gaze as if she could forget about it, but Vanya didn't back down, 'And I am your future queen.'

She walked closer to him and then took the few steps up to the throne, 'You know better than anyone your brother and I didn't consummate the marriage.'

She knew for sure her cheeks went dark just from talking about it. She wasn't naïve. She knew about such things. She had her ladies. She had her grandmother and sisters before they were shipped off, but she was taught to never speak of such things out in the open, furthermore, with a man, 'I intend to keep it that way until our marriage as well.'

He barked out laugher like a dog shaking his head at her, 'You cannot be serious.'

'It's only a few days,' she replied and despite everything had to lower her gaze away from his intense one that made her skin hot, 'It is not unreasonable to request it, your majesty.'

His smirk was cruel, 'You do realize if I wanted to I could order you to please me right here and now in the throne room, yes?'

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she knew it was true. She never enjoyed such vulgar talks. She also knew it was his way of teasing her and getting under her skin. He liked to push her limits and toy with her to see if she would snap some more she realized from their brief encounters. King Five would have murdered her along with prince Leonard if he didn't see something inside her that appealed to him when she killed his brother.

Carefully, she stepped closer again.

It was against everything she was thought to stand this close to the throne while he was sitting on it ready to laugh at her face. She would never dare to do this if it was anyone else, but King Five seemed to want to bring out something inside her, something that wasn't afraid and a bit more daring than she would have thought she could have.

She licked her lips hoping to word it all right-thinking about using the _right_ words in a different language was even more difficult, 'I am aware, your highness, but I do not think you would not be very pleased with my… _performance_ if I was upset about it.'

He blinked a bit confused, a frown appearing on his face, 'Elaborate, please?'

She swallowed and looked a bit away feeling her cheeks on fire, 'I think you can imagine if a woman is doing something she is not happy about the outcome can be less then enjoyable for the man as well.'

He raised his brows before he gave her a dark look one that she only rarely saw but knew meant he could be every bit as ruthless as people whispered he was, 'And you think I am one of those men? What if I am exactly the kind of man who would enjoy making a woman _upset_ like that?'

She snapped her eyes back at him momentarily catching panic as she realized she honestly did not know before she looked into his eyes and calm herself. _Ah_ , but she knew. She knew from the moment, he bowed to her at her wedding with prince Leonard and asked if she was good in hid and seek games, in his own little way, he warned her about what he was planning to do and that she should find a good place to hide. Even if he would not admit it and would most likely deny it, Vanya knew if he found her some other way on his killing rampage, he would allow her to escape. Whether he admitted himself or not he was not like prince Leonard or his father, he was different, he was a lion, yes, he could be a savage, yes, he could be cruel, yes, but he was still noble and carried his honor and pride even if only hidden in his heart.

'Would you like a taste?' she asked feeling her heart speed up at the simple suggestion even if she had to admit the brief look of shock that crossed King Five's face was enough of reward in exchange.

'A taste?' he asked, and she would have sworn his voice shook a bit.

It gave her the little courage she needed to continue, 'A kiss.'

'Are we children?' he asked amused, 'I assumed you were told things on the first night go further than that.'

She nodded trying not to shy away and carry on, 'Yes, but I am trying to show you how much can it be better if a woman is willing and happy to please her king.'

King Five watched her clearly not taking her seriously, and she didn't blame him. She didn't feel confident about what she was about to do, and she surely didn't expect him to think she was if she didn't look the part.

She only kissed a few. The first one was a servant boy back in her homeland right before her grandmother found her and locked her in her room. She never did find out what happened to the boy, but she knew it could not have been anything good. And apart from that, she had a few kisses filled with laugher with her ladies as they were on the ship heading here. It was just for fun and curiosity really. Prince Leonard kissed her only for a moment before he put his hand over her throat and pushed her against the bed. The longest and best kiss so far was with King Five himself, but even that she mostly let herself get taken by the wave of his own desire following his lead.

So no, Vanya did not have any useful experience with kissing, but she figured her terrible attempts might be worth something and buy her some time. Despite everything that happened, she knew she could not trust King Five's words for it. He offered her favors and mercy, but he was still a stranger to her. Tomorrow he could decide she was not worth the trouble and sent her away or kill her. She knew the idea of waiting for their first night as a married couple was a childish dream given all that had happened, but she could not help but remember her governess's words about giving herself to a person for the first time willingly was the only thing a woman could ever truly have. It was her only possessive, her only belonging, her only leverage so it seemed over King Five. She had to use it well.

He motioned for her to come closer and dropped his hand away from under his chin where his head was resting, 'Well, come here then.'

She took the final step stopping against his legs her eyes locked with his icy green ones sometimes they looked bluer, but this close she could tell they were really green.

Carefully, she put her hand against his cheek to caress the spot under his eye with her thumb before she leaned down. She tried to repeat what she learned from her ladies parting her lips, however, King Five had different plans as he instantly grabbed the back of her head digging his fingers into her hair and ruining it a bit pushing his tongue against hers almost painfully. It was warm and almost heavy inside her mouth moving against her own tongue. But what surprised her more was the dark charged feeling inside her stomach it seemed it awaken the firmer and messier he kissed her.

She tried to hold her ground and remind herself, she did not want things to escalate, but even if she tried to slow down, it only seemed to encourage King Five to try harder to make her lose herself and to her absolute lack of annoyance, she was letting him.

When he bit her lower lip, she let out a moan, she should not have even been able to produce, but King Five took it as an invitation, to put her arm around her waist and lift her up like she weighed nothing before he settled her over his legs and throne threatening to swallow her whole with the heated kiss.

It was too much, and Vanya never wanted it to end, but as she felt his hand move over her waist trying to feel her body under the three skirts, she finally remembered what she was trying to achieve with her little _taste_ , and softly started to stroke his face again. Even with the light beard that tickled her during the kiss, his skin was very smooth, and it helped her slow down the kiss as she focused on caressing it.

To her surprised, a moment had passed, and King Five seemed to give up on trying to force the kiss into something wilder actually following her steady and calm pace. She couldn't explain, the feeling that slowly rose from her stomach, it was different than before less urgent and burning, but nevertheless hot. It reminded her of early mornings when it was cold outside, but under her blanket, she could still feel the present warmth.

When the broke the kiss it was soft as well, like a final dot in a poem about love.

Vanya did not dare to open her eyes, not yet, for a moment, she just wanted to feel of what just happened between them wash over her a bit longer. It was so beautiful and tender. She never felt like that.

When she did find it inside her to open her eyes, she was surprised by the look spread over King Five's face. He didn't look smug, surprised, or upset about the kiss and how she forced him to slow down. No, the king, the most powerful man in the country looked anything like that with his mouth slightly ajar, and his eyes widely open reveal something she never saw inside his eyes before.

_Fear_

Soul-crushing and completely foreign fear as if it was the first time since ever that King Five felt it and did not know what to do about it.

When her thumb once again stroked the skin underneath his eye, he seemed to realize the position they were still in and come to his senses.

'Get the hell out,' he snapped at her like an order, but despite his harsh words, he took the time, to put his hands on her waists and make sure she was standing with her own two feet before he let her go not wanting her to fall down while getting off him and the throne.

He might have looked upset now like he wanted her gone, but Vanya knew what she saw, and she had a hunch, she even know what he felt that caused him to be so _afraid_.

'I said _go_!' he snapped again raising his voice almost enough to alert the guards, but despite all that, she simply leaned down again and planted a soft kiss against his cheek feeling a spark of the same sensation she did before.

The shock was clear from King Five's face which was all the encouragement, Vanya needed to slightly smile and say, 'I do not think a husband and wife should ever part without a proper kiss, do you not agree your majesty?'

Without waiting around for an answer or another outburst, she carried on away from the throne room with a slight smile on her face, her ladies accusing her of eating the canary once they met up with her.

* * *

Over the course of the next days, everyone pledged their loyalty to the new king, and Vanya learned what it was that bothered her so much about the place when she first came.

People in the court started to talk to her, mainly the women explaining and apologizing for how they acted but they knew what would happen to her and felt both pity and fear knowing they couldn't warn her about how horrible prince Leonard could be or how cruel was the king.

The stories they revealed to her now made her blood run cold. Did her grandmother know about all of this? Did she even care if something like that happened to Vanya?

She knew now more than ever that she could not return home. Ever. Whether she received her payment or not, grandmother would not let her unless it was in a coffin and maybe even then.

If it was possible it felt like everyone could breathe again for the first time in years including Vanya even with her uncertain future. Despite being kept her in her chambers (the one she had before) for the first few days, the new king allowed her ladies with her and everyone who wanted to visit her could with the escort of a guard, she knew her cage was mostly for her own safety as no one could be certain who would be loyal and who not in those first few days.

The servants and court treated her well, and once the dust settled, and it was safe for her to walk outside, she was allowed anywhere she wished as if she was a beloved guest on a holiday, and not a princess who with no home or husband.

King Five came to her chambers often. It wasn't proper for him to do so or to have her ladies leave once he did, but she supposed now that he was a king, and their situation was so unusual, she couldn't be certain what were the rules anymore.

His visits were nerve-wracking though. He always presented her with sharp smiles, secretive smirks, and dark looks as if he wanted to push her into a point, she would do something irrational or dangerous. She wasn't sure. He saw her kill his brother, yet he seemed pleased almost as if he wanted to praise her for her ability to hold on her own and manage to survive. She would never imagine someone could act that way to a murder. But she didn't think she ever met anyone like King Five. He wasn't like his brother and father even if he carried some resemblance that much Vanya was certain.

His questions were odd. He asked if she needed anything or wanted something, yet the way he asked her made her feel a shiver ran through her spine once again.

She knew exactly what was it that he wanted from her, but after their kiss in the throne room, he seemed more in control almost as if he wanted her to make the first move again. If that was so he was out of luck because despite his deep eyes and teasing smirks, Vanya managed this long with her reputation perfectly untouched, and she didn't plan to ruin it for a few days knowing he would do the things his eyes promised anyway soon enough during their wedding night.

However, even she had to sometimes keep herself in check whenever his hands pressed against her cheek letting her suck in his warm and feel the edges and scars from holding a sword, while his thumb examined her bruises and the cut on her lips, 'It's healing well,' his eyes looked at hers hypnotizing them with their intense green color, ' _Good_.'

He seemed pleased and sounded almost _softer_ when he touched her and spoke of her injuries although it might have been just her mind imagining things. She was going a bit crazy being locked up those first few days remembering the time, her grandmother locked her in as well.

But then he would inform her, her grandmother accepted their marriage proportion, 'It speaks volumes about the time of person she is, doesn't it?'

If the conversation with the king did serve as something it was to push any hesitation Vanya had about speaking more openly about certain things, 'She's just as rotten as your father was.'

The statement made King Five chuckled, 'Are you certain, your highness? My father had me beat up for fun and arranged the disposals of countless young women's bodies for my dearest brother.'

She heard the stories already, and even if they made her stomach turn, they didn't cause the shock or scare King Five was probably going for instead Vanya offered him a small smile of her, 'But he was still his father, my own grandmother didn't hesitate to send me here.'

He took her cheek and brushed her lips with his thumb again, 'Perhaps, you could join me over dinner tonight so we could share our stories?'

'Soon, your majesty,' she assured him and took his wrist, 'I couldn't possibly allow my ladies to wait up without any rest.'

He scowled at that but allowed her to get away with it no doubt tugging her words as a promise for later. Perhaps after their wedding night, when they would be truly allowed.

* * *

Five would think his new council would be against his marrying his sister-in-law, but it was clear all heard about what really happened during the wedding night, and given their situation, there was no point in trying to deny him or reason with him. He didn't think it was a completely illogical or unreasonable decision, but even he had to admit it was a bit strange.

Still, he did not find it possible for him to decide otherwise. He knew from their first conversation after he became king that the princess never wanted to return home. She looked pale and frightened just hearing the idea revealing just about the same story of a sad childhood as his own with her chocolate eyes.

He still felt a bit grateful for her for taking care of Leonard, and he had to admit, he admired and was very interested in her knowing how she got rid of his brother.

Their conversations in her chambers with her ladies and the guards eavesdropping, were more civil than the events that happened in Leonard's chambers, yet Five didn't found them dull. Princess Vanya was very intelligent and even if she wasn't a first language speaker, she was quick to figure her steps around the conversation to make it work. Five would say she was an open book, as she did little to hide her surprise upon his visits as well as her fear over her departure back home, but then he would push the right issue, and he would see little pieces and glimpses of the anger and darkness she had that night and used to murder Leonard, used to survive, and he wouldn't be so sure that she really was that easy to read.

Nevertheless, Five was intrigued by her and wanted to keep her in the castle. She was bred to be a queen one day, wasn't she? Why not allow her to fulfill her duties? If he started to get annoyed with her, he could always find a mistress or have her killed and find a new wife.

When he asked – well, rather _informed_ her that he would marry her, he was genuinely surprised more than he would expect himself to be upon her reaction. She didn't look pleased, no, princess Vanya looked _happy_ upon hearing the news. He knew she did not want to return to her homeland and grandmother, but he was still puzzled by the reaction of pure joy radiating from her face to be able to marry _him_ of all the people. Especially, given that he knew he annoyed her from time to time with his visits and conversations.

_Such a mousy and strange little princess._

He realized, he thought so of her with a certain fondness, he never felt before if he was completely honest with himself. He had friends, he supposed. He had people he partly trusted with certain things and tasks, but not all of them of course, and he had women. He liked his fair share of people, but none of them ever made him feel the almost gentle way he was from time to time experiencing when talking or thinking about princess Vanya.

Five didn't remember his mother as she died shortly after giving birth to him. He knew his father took her more like a breeding cow who would give him as many sons as possible. There was a reason, King Harold had only male heirs. He claimed he never had any girls, but over the years many people confessed to Five of how they were forced to leave the baby girls by an open window in the winter all night or throw them into the rivers by summer. His father was not a good man. Being raised the way, Five was offered little about how a person should feel or how to allow one to be soft, but he had to admit to himself in the privacy of his own thoughts that when he touched the princess's face knowing she wouldn't lean away, he felt something close to softness and vulnerably.

He wasn't sure it was a good thing, but he was too selfish and stubborn to try and sent her away to protect himself from it. He was also interested in how much more he could push her before she would finally crack again, and show him the animal that killed his brother.

Five couldn't help a pleased smirk whenever he imagined it looking very forward to it.

* * *

Her second wedding ceremony and feast were nothing like the first one. People seemed to genuinely enjoy themselves and were happy for her. Their congratulations were more open and honest, and Vanya found most of the anxiety and worries melt away upon seeing just everyone so content and at peace. It made Vanya feel relieved and unlike the first time where she waited for the bad thing, she was worried about since the beginning to happen, now she was calmer and almost happy.

It took hours, but once they found themselves dressed in their nightgowns in their now shared chambers, she was even excited pushing any worries further away. She didn't think another overthrowing could happen tonight, could it now?

When King Five's hands appeared on her cheeks, she closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her just as brutally as in the throne room, only to be thrown off by the soft kiss he gave her instead of taking his time with her lips as if he wished to map them like a sailor would during his first journey.

'Did you like the ceremony?' King Five, her husband now, asked her once he broke the kiss as if that was what she was thinking now after such a kiss.

She barely managed a nod already reaching for him to kiss her again. She liked it when he kissed her like that.

He kissed her some more soundly while undoing her nightgown and telling it to fall her to her legs before he asked, 'Hm, the bishop didn't mispronounce your name this time.'

She blinked confused before his lips were on the side of her neck and then behind her ear making it hard to think about anything other than the burning sensation inside her, 'And the feast?'

His hands started to wander over her body stroking her breasts and the side of her stomach. 'The food was delicious.'

She felt hot all over slowly letting herself sink into the sensation not even carrying if she would ever make it out alive, 'Did you like the duck?'

'Fuck the duck,' she said before she took a step back covering her mouth horrified while Five presented her with the most honest laugh she ever heard and a smile, she could have fallen in love with at the first sight.

He kissed her again as if he wanted to taste the ugly words and pushed her against the bed. Everyone told her it would hurt a bit at first, that it would be quick, that it would probably not feel very good, and that she should do whatever he wanted from her.

No one told her, it could make her feel this hot.

No one told her, it could feel this good.

No one told her, he could make her scream so loudly in a sensation of pure pleasure.

No one told her, he could touch her for hours and hours seemingly not capable to end his hunger for her.

No one told her he could kiss her softly afterward stroking her face looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

No one told her, she could fall in love afterward while watching him sleep in blissful silence and peace.

She realized she couldn't have him without the madness that hid inside him or accept him to have her without the darkness that was within her. If their demons could not dance with each other, neither could they.

Five could bring out something dark and vulgar from inside her, and she could bring out something soft and delicate from inside him. Maybe that way they could work. Maybe that way they could live happily ever after in the kingdom of their won making both a bit dark and both a bit light.

Vanya kissed his forehead and reached lower waking him up in the process feeling prouder about the surprised look he gave her and wicked smile, she wanted to kiss away.

Perhaps even wives could fall in love with their husbands even those of the royal blood.

'My queen,' he whispered against her lips before he busied them with his own, and Vanya didn't think he could ever call her a sweeter or more lovely word.

* * *

Five couldn't help himself but chuckle upon hearing her say that. She still had that little accent of hers making some of the words sound funny, but more than that, it was the fact that she even managed to say such things in the first place that he found so amusing.

He kissed her throat, 'Say that again, your highness.'

It had been almost a year since their wedding most of the people seemed to forget she used to be meant for his brother or that there ever was supposed to be a king Leonard. She carried no resemblance to the quiet mousey thing, he first congratulated to her wedding. No, his queen was fierce, brave, and with sharp teeth that didn't mind biting him if he did so first and too hard. She wasn't mean or cruel. She could never be those things, but she wasn't a foolish scared little princess either. She was someone he admired. Someone he grew to treasure and love more than anyone, and ridiculous and laughable as it sounded, he didn't mind everyone to know. Hell, he knew they did just looking at him whenever his queen was around.

Vanya groaned underneath him annoyed because she knew all too well, he heard her the first time, 'Promise me, you will not sleep with any whores!'

Five chuckled again earning a shove as Vanya pushed him away from her and sat up, 'I am not saying this to earn a laugh.'

'No?' he asked grinning at her watching the way her cheek went adorably red. She was far from innocent. He made sure of that almost every night they were together trying everything he could think up with her, only her enjoying being her sole teacher knowing he would rather kill her and himself before he would allow her to have another. Still, some things always caused that adorable red color to spread over her cheeks like the blushing virgin she was during their first night.

'NO!' she snapped showing her teeth. It was rare for his queen to lose her temper so easily and reveal something a bit more violent, but ever now and then when he pushed her just right, she would show this little monster inside her making him want to bit her only to see how hard she would bit him back.

'I will not have you bring here any diseases,' she pushed at his shoulders making him fall backward to the bed looking down at him with a serious look reminding him of that warrior he thought she was from the first moment he saw her before she continued, 'And I believe I am more than enough for my king to be satisfied, am I not?'

He continued to watch her and her silent fury that was slowly making its way out as his hands moved to her thighs slowly forcing them to part and for her to sit on top of his lap. He decided he wanted her to ride him like this all upset like a goddess of war and fire, 'Then show me, my queen. Satisfy your king.'

She moved her hands to his chest digging her nails into his skin. She was the only one he ever let get away with it, 'Promise me! Five! Promise me!'

He would have teased her a bit longer, but sometimes, he liked to show her just how kind and good he could be to her. He could bring out the dark and sharp in her while she could bring out the light and soft in him.

He brushed her hair behind her ear while laying under her, 'I promise.'

The smile she offered him was almost as good as if she let him bury himself inside her. Almost.

Five thought about that night, the last night before he left as a young woman stood in front of him with her look in her eyes that said it all, but she still told him, 'Maybe one day I could tell my grandkids that I spent the night with the king.'

Five would have chuckled, but he didn't want to humor her and give her false hope, instead he motioned for one of his men, a duke to come closer, 'I'm sure, my friend will make a far better bedtime story.'

The woman didn't dare to let him see her disappointment instead taking the man's hand and walking away with him from the tent as Five expected. It was probably for the best. He had a very pregnant queen at home one that would never allow him to touch her if he broke her promise. Not that he wanted to. No one could spark the feelings inside him his queen could. No one could make him feel lust and love in perfect balance and mix the way his queen could.

Instead, Five took in a deep breath and checked his tent only a few more days, and he would be home with her at last waiting for their first born. For now, he would have to satisfy himself with their shared memories and the knowledge time was in motion bringing them closer to one another every day they were apart. It kept him going. It kept him sane.

In cold nights in the battlefield, he rather looked up at the sky and with a smile on his face taming his demons promising that they would dance with Vanya's soon enough.

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Well, this one sucks because I felt it became very anti-climactic toward the end and I wasn't sure how to finish it properly. Still, thank you for reading. I hope everyone is okay and dealing. Have a nice day


End file.
